Overcoming Challenges
by kayahartford-belikov
Summary: Rose is a single teen mother and she recently begins to attend St. Vladimir with her cousins Lissa and Andre Dragomir where she meets her teacher, Mr. Dimitri Belikov who helps her overcome the challenges of being a single mother in high school. Please Review. looking for a beta, if you would like to help me out please message me, it would be much appreciated.
1. The first Morning away

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or any characters (all Richelle Mead)

This is my first story so i'm sorry if it's bad.

Summery: Rose is a single teen mother and she recently begins to attend St. Vladimir with her cousins Lissa and Andre Dragomir where she meets her teacher, Mr. Dimitri Belikov.

First morning

I was woken up to the screaming of one unhappy little girl at five in the morning. Rushing over to my little princess, I pick her up before her screaming can wake up my cousins or aunt and uncle who were kind enough to take me in after my parents kicked me out when I had my daughter Aradessa, or Dessa for short. I hear a light knock on my door as I begin to breast feed Dessa.

"Good you're up Rose, I don't want you to be late on your first day of school." My cousin, Lissa said as she peaked in to the room. Lissa had long blonde hair and was tall and skinny with a pale complexion and blue eyes, which she got from her mom. I on the other hand was short and curvy with brown eyes, long blonde hair, and a tan complexion.

I sighed and laid my baby down in her crib to get ready in black skinny jeans, high healed boots, and red tank top. I straightened my hair and threw it back in a ponytail before putting on my lip gloss and eye liner. Satisfied with my appearance I kissed my little angel on the forehead and ran down the stairs.

"Thank you for watching her aunt Rhea, there is milk in the fridge and she is asleep now. Here is the baby monitor, call me if you need anything." I hug my aunt and uncle.

"Rose, I took care of both of your cousins and used to watch you. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing, relax." She laughs as I nod, grabbing my car keys and walking out to my 2012 Buick lacrosse. I pulled out already missing my beautiful baby. I made the way to the school, following Andre's car while Lissa sat in my passenger seat. She was bouncing up and down, going on about some guy named Christian but I wasn't really paying much attention. I just kept thinking of Adrian's last words to me before he walked out of my life. The day I told him that I was pregnant. _'I can't do this right now Rose, you know this. How could you let this happen? I have football to worry about. I should have went out with that girl Sydney when I had the chance. She wouldn't have been so stupid as to get pregnant, no ones going to want you now__.' _Adrian and I had been together for six months when I finally gave in to all his pressure of having sex. A month and a half later I realized I hadn't had my period and went immediately got a test. Five tests later and lots of tears, crying on Lissa's shoulder we called to make an appointment at the clinic to see if I was really pregnant (not that I had much doubt at that point). The next day I told Adrian and he left me to do it alone. I had no one, my parents, friends, and Adrian had all abandoned me so when I was eight months pregnant I moved in with my cousins.

I felt a couple tears and saw Lissa look at me in worry. I just smiled and wiped them away. Pulling into the student parking I took a deep breathe, instantly wishing I hadn't decided to go back. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Outdone

I do not own VA or any of the characters, just the thoughts

I walked into the school. The halls were somewhat smaller then I was used to but none the less it was crowded. It was full of superficial kids, complaining about how school sucked and gossiping about their weekends. They had expensive designer clothes and acted snobby, I couldn't understand how sweet Lissa could fit in here but none the less she talked to absolutely everyone and was polite and kind. She radiated charm, no one could dislike my cousin. We kept walking until we got to the caf where Lissa stopped in front of five people.

"Rose this is Mason, Mia, Christian, Eddie, and Jill." They each wave in recognition before the brunette, Jill I would guess, elbowed the red head. Apparently she thought he was being to suggestive in his looks. I smirked and in a true Rose fashion winked at the red head, causing Lissa to roll her eyes. She went to say something but was cut off by the first bell. I looked down at my schedule and realized excitedly that my first class was gym. Before I got pregnant gym was my favorite class and I would spend hours in the gym. I found the gym without a problem and entered the class before going to introduce myself to the teacher. When I went over I couldn't help but stare, damn was he hot. He caught my eye and embarrassed I looked down at my schedule and realized that he was also my history teacher.

"hello, you must be Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm your teacher Mr. Belikov. If you need anything I can help you. The locker room is over there." He said smiling, pointing across the large gym. I couldn't help but notice how adorable his smile was... and those lips... Oh god. _Bad Rose, he is your teacher and you are a teen mother. Adrian is right, no one will want you now that you have Aradessa. You are just lonely now get going. _I mentally scolded myself. I made my way into the locker room, surprised then that the locker room only had four girls in here: Mia and a few other girls who looked like they had no interest in being here. I put on my black running shorts and sports bra with a white tank top and my running shoes before walking out. There was a lot of jocks and athletes in the class but no one I recognized. I began with my stretches and I could feel a lot of eyes on me, my ass to be more specific.

"Class, I will make you a deal. Whoever does the most laps today doesn't have to do push ups tomorrow." Handsome... I mean Mr. Belikov told the class. I began to sprint around without thinking, and when it came time for the sixteenth lap I had to stop and catch my breath. Before I got pregnant I could run thirty without a second thought. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. They had apparently been done a while and had not managed as many as I did. Mr. Belikov looked at me in amazement. I decided now would be time for a Rose-fashioned snarky comment.

"Wipe the drool off your face and shut your mouths before you catch flies." I winked before jogging to the locker room and quickly changing and walking to my car.

"Rhea, How is princess?" I asked the second my aunt answered her phone. "Is she behaving?" I asked worriedly as I heard her happy babble in the background making me smile.

" Yes she is behaving, unlike her mommy. Why aren't you in class?" She asked, a kind smile and a hint of teasing in her voice. This is why I loved my aunt. Her and my uncle took me in without a second thought and prepared a nursery for Dessa the second my dad kicked me out and sent me to his brother's. He didn't want to but my mom kicked me out and my dad would never disobey my mom. It really hurt that he left me alone but now Dessa is actually surrounded by love and happiness and isn't that what every mother wants for her baby?

"I got bored, figured you two lovely ladies would provide better entertainment." She laughed softly.

"We are fine Rose go back to class. We can't wait to see you when you get home. Remember every day you go to school is another day of making your daughter proud. I love you and i'm very proud of you." I smile before hanging up and going inside the building again, heading to second period: Chemistry taught by Mr. Alto.


	3. Minutes closer

disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, all property of the lovely Richelle Mead. Please review. If I get seven reviews I will post another chapter on Monday. I hope you enjoy.

I entered the Chemistry room. I never liked science but it was a credit and the sooner I got it the sooner I could spend more time with little Dessa. There was a scowling old man at the front who I took for Mr. Alto. He looked like he hated his job and was eternally miserable. I walked up and he looked at me.

"Just because your new doesn't make you special, find a damn empty seat Hathaway. No one idolizes you or thinks your special." I glare at him, pissed at being talked down to as the class snickers. Hell no, He thinks he can out bitch me? He has another thing.

"Actually _Stan _your the one who no one idolizes. Well maybe your mommy... but highly unlikely." He glares at me.

"Coming from another teen statistic, you know all about mothers don't you Rosemarie?" He said cruelly.

"Yes I know how to be a good one. You are wasting my time Mr. Alto." The class had wide eyes, no one has ever stood up against Alto. It was funny when I realized no one caught on about me being a mother. After that the class was fairly uneventful. The bell rang and I caught up with Lissa.

"Hey Rose how is your day going so far? Any one giving you hard time?" She asked sweetly before giving Christian a kiss on the lips. I shake my head.

"no, that Alto guy is a dick though." She laughed. "Lets go. I'm starving." She dragged me around, rolling her eyes.

"You are always hungry Rose." I laughed along with her as we walked to the cafeteria. We met up with Eddie, Jill, Mia, and Mason. I grabbed my pizza, carrots, apple, and some lemonade as well as some French fries and ice cream. A good lunch. I wolfed it down quickly and had nothing left on my plate with in ten minutes. Everyone at the table looked at me awestruck, not realizing how quickly I could eat so much. They all burst in to laughter.

"Oink Oink, little piglet." Christian teased. The rest of the group started making pig noises, following suit. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Three more classes left and I could hold my baby, kiss her sweet forehead. I could not more eagerly await the bell for the next class, one minute closer to my princess.


	4. Beautiful like her momma

I do not own VA or the characters. Aradessa and the thoughts are mine 3

**Author's note: sorry to do this I hate these things. I just wanted to thank you for all your comments and apologize for not updating sooner. I have been so busy with my senior year of high school and wedding planning :) **

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. the classes were boring and dragged on. The second the bell rang I ran out and rushed to my car to wait for Lissa. About five minutes later her and Christian walked to my car slowly. I honked my horn impatiently and Lissa rolled her eyes and Christian flipped me off. Lissa came around to my side.

"Hey Rose, can Christian catch a ride with us, he is coming to the house to hang out"

"I don't care just hurry up and get in, I want to go home." I snapped, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. They got in quickly and I drove away impatient to see my daughter.

" so why does Bitch here, live with you?" Christian asked Lissa.

" Christian be nice, Rose is my cousin... And it's kind of complicated. Her parents aren't very nice so my parents took her in." she explained and he shut up. I slammed my door before walking in the house, greeted by a crying baby. I reached out to hold her and she quickly quieted down, cuddling into me. God, she was perfect.

" hey beautiful, mommy missed you." I cooed to her before giving Rhea a hug. "Thank you auntie, how was she today?" I realized Christian was staring at me.

" Rose I told you, she was great and you have nothing to worry about. She just got up from her nap."

" You have a daughter? She is beautiful!" Christian smiled at her. "Can I hold her? " I nodded, handing her over while he smiled adoringly. He handed her back.

"Well, I am taking her to the store before I have work. I'm craving ice cream." Lissa rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "Are you still up for watching Dessa tonight?"

"Yeah Rose, stop worrying." Lissa said. To be honest Lissa was more of a sister then a cousin. She even called Dess her niece. I grabbed my keys and put Aradessa in her car seat before driving to the store. when we got there I got out and we went into the store. I looked down at my beautiful girl before running into someone. Dessa immediately started crying.

" I am so... Mr. Belikov?" I said surprised. " I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I blushed seeing my gym teacher. He really was handsome. I bounced Dessa up and down to get her to calm."

" It's okay, Rose. Who is this little one?" he asked me, smiling And not taking his eyes off of her.

" This is Aradessa Nyleyy Hathaway, my daughter." I said shyly, waiting for the insults to come.

" She is beautiful, just like her mother. Hi sweetheart, you are so beautiful. You look just like your momma, принцесса. how old is she Roza?"

"She is two months, and Roza?" he actually blushed.

"It's your name in Russian. And принцесса means princess." I smiled. " if it's not to personal, where is her father?" I sighed.

" He isn't in her life. He didn't want her sadly, though she has a lot of love, huh beautiful? With great Aunt Rhea and Uncle Eric? And Lissa and Andre and momma. You have a lot of love beautiful." she giggled causing both Dimitri and I to smile.


	5. Immature

**I do not own vampire academy or her characters just my amazing thoughts**

"Dimka?" A woman with black hair and a scar across her face called, causing him to frown and turn. "Oh, there you are. Who is this Dimka?" She said with a fake smile towards me. Her voice radiated jealous.  
"This is Rose, my student and her daughter, Aradessa." My stomach fluttered, even though I know it is wrong. He is my teacher, but hearing him say my name sounded so sweet with his Russian accent. The woman looked at me and I could feel the aggravation radiating off of her. I couldn't hold back the smirk on my face.  
"Oh well, we should probably get going and leave Rose to her shopping." She rolled her eyes and gave a sickeningly sweet smile towards him.  
"It is more then fine, I don't have work for another few hours and Dessa needs to be out of the house for a little while, she seems to enjoy Mr. Belikov's attention." I said bitingly, with a smug smile. She giggled and leaned towards Dimitri.  
"Rose, we best be going, we have grown up things to talk about." She said and Dimitri looked at her in shock.  
"Sorry for her rudeness Rose, she has been stressed about work, not that this is any excuse." I laughed it off, loving how he defended me.  
"It is okay, I know I'm responsible, I have a daughter who I raise and take care of myself." He smiles at me.  
"Yeah but we should be going Rose, my sister is expecting us. It was nice seeing you Rose and meeting you красивый." She giggled at him talking to her in Russian. Sometimes I wish her dad was here to make her laugh like that. Not Adrian, just someone to care and be a father figure. I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Roza." He whispered before walking away and I felt my stomach tense in nervous anticipation for tomorrow, even if this Tasha was his girlfriend. I grabbed my Ben and Jerry's phish food and went to the check out.  
By the time I got home it was time to shower and get ready for work. I worked at the local diner Abreilla's part time and as a bar tender weekends. It wasn't the most luxurious jobs but they were jobs. I kissed Dessa on the forehead and made my way to the diner, ready for a long night. I clocked in and started my tables when Mr. Belikov, Tasha, and another girl walked in. They sat down and I realized I had their table... Damn. I brought over waters before asking if I could take their orders. They looked surprised and Tasha, mildly annoyed. The girl looked back and forth between the three of us confused.  
"Vika, this is my student Roza. Roza this is my little sister. She will be in your class so please be nice. You are the only one I can trust to look out for her." Tasha glared.  
"You know what, obviously you would rather talk to her then be out to dinner with me, I don't know what has gotten into you Dimka! Don't bother calling me until you learn to appreciate me. I do everything to help you and support you and made it possible so Viktoria wouldn't be still in Russia, stuck a teen mother like the rest of her sisters and all you do is talk to some immature kid with a bastard child." The next thing I know the sound of a smack echoes across the diner. Viktoria had slapped Tasha across the face and Tasha stared awestruck.


	6. Best night ever

I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, just the awesome thoughts

Everyone stared in shock and I couldn't help but smirk. Dimitri glared at Tasha.  
"I had put up with a lot. You used to be my best friend but I don't know who the hell you are Tasha Ozera. I do not want anything to do with you and certainly not a relationship. Now get the hell out of my life and leave my family and me alone." She looked shocked.  
"But she hit me! Dimka it's that bitches fault!" She said pointing to Viktoria.  
"Go! And don't ever call my sister a bitch again." She looked pissed and when she turned to leave my fist made contact with her face and I heard her nose crunch satisfyingly.  
"My daughter is not a bastard! So go to hell!" I yelled while she ran out. I quickly got the cleaning supplies to clean her blood. My boss came up to me.  
"What the hell happened, Rose?" He asked.  
"A customer came in calling my daughter a bastard and causing a scene. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have hit her." I looked down waiting to be fired or so etching.  
"Good for you. No one has the right to say that shit, customer or not. Next time some one wants to talk shit about my niece I will get involved." Eddie said. Eddie was the owner of the diner and a family friend of mine. I knew him most of my life and he loved Dessa like he was her uncle. I smiled at him and hugged him.  
"Thank you Eddie."  
"No problem sweetheart, have you talked to your parents?" Dimitri looked over at me curiously, not knowing I didn't live with my parents. It wasn't common knowledge.  
"No they made their choice to not be part of Dessa and my life. I want nothing to do with them." He sighed.  
"Rose, they were just upset. They miss you and love you and really wish you'd let them met their grand daughter."  
"Out of the question. Janine and Abe don't get any part of her. They cam go to hell uncle Eddie. I'm sorry but I'm not budging." He nodded in understanding.  
"Well why don't you take the rest of the night of to spend with princess and give her my love." I nod happily. As I go to walk away Dimitri pulls me to the side.  
" Rose, I know this is unprofessional but if you need anything here is my number. I'd love to see you and Dessa sometime soon." I blushed as he slipped a piece of paper in my hand. He was so handsome.  
"Thank you." I smiled as I drove home. Best night of work ever.


	7. Unexpected

Thank you all so very much for all your reviews. I love you guys, you are the best. I will try to work on making my chapters longer for y'all. Really trying to update twice a week and thanks to my sister Abreilla1431 for making that possible and making it so I have enough time to do that. I love you girly. Anyways please review.

I do not own VA, that is all Richelle Mead. Just the thoughts and Dessa 3 please enjoy.

When I walked through the door I realized how quiet the house was for only 8 pm. I walked up the stairs to Lissa's room and walked right in. I instantly regretted that. In the crib was my sleeping daughter but on the bed near her was Lissa and Christian making out.

"Liss! What are you doing. I really don't want to see that." I said pretending to be really grossed out. She blushed while I picked up princess from her crib. To be honest I didn't really care, I knew Lissa was responsible and wouldn't go to far, especially while watching my daughter. Christian smirked.

"So now you are the only one who can have any fun?" He commented snidely.

"Yes because I'm such a party girl right now." I laughed rolling my eyes and he smirked. I gathered Aradessa's things and headed into my room. I laid her down in her crib by my bed and kissed her forehead before going to take a shower. I grabbed my pj shorts and sports bra for bed and a towel before turning on the hot water.

After my shower I laid down and stared at his number. I really wanted to text him, maybe call him and hear his voice but I knew it was wrong. I sighed before sending one text.

_Hey, it's Rose. Are you up?_

I sent it and got a reply almost instantly.

_Yeah, what's up?_  
_Bored, lonely. You?_  
_Just got home, my sister is driving me crazy, going on about you (:_  
_She seems really nice._  
_Yeah, she is a good sister._  
_I can't stop thinking about you_.

The second I sent the last one I immediately tried to stop it from sending. damn it Rose! He is your teacher! God he is going to think of you like a weird stalker or something. I heard my phone go off and I was afraid to look at it.

_I know... Me either. But Rose... It's wrong. I shouldn't feel this way, you are my student and you need to focus on school and your daughter._

I immediately sighed, he was just being nice Rose. You are just some silly girl with a kid. The rejection still hurt though. I refused to cry, what did you expect dummy? He would take you away and raise Dessa! You are so naive, he is your teacher. My internal voice, scolded be for being so stupid. My phone went off again.  
_:( I really am sorry Roza, but it's wrong. I shouldn't be missing you. I most certainly shouldn't be wishing you and Aradessa were here with me. I guess all we can do is ignore it. _  
_That isn't likely :'(_  
_Don't, it will be okay. You will find someone who loves you and is right for you, you are still young._  
_Yeah, well.. I'm off to bed._

I couldn't handle the reject anymore. I felt so dumb. I never should have texted him. I picked up Dessa and brought her to my bed to cuddle. I couldn't stop crying until I finally fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*  
I woke up and I saw I had one text. It was Dimitri, and it was sent about four hours after we talked.  
_Goodnight, beautiful. I look forward to seeing you in gym class._

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. That was right I had gym first period. And like that everything was forgotten. He really did miss me. I fed Dessa and then got dressed quickly. I grabbed a donut and rushed to eat it bing Dess to Rhea and kissing them both on the cheek.  
"Lissa, if you are going to school with me then get your butt down here and in my car!" I hollered and Eric chuckled.  
"You are in a hurry this morning, never seen you in such a rush for school. An hour early to." He laughed.  
" I have a project to do, uncle Eric."  
"So what's his name?" My cousin, Andre teased me. I rolled my eyes. "And when can we meet him?"  
"Who?" I asked innocently.  
"Who are we meeting?" Lissa asked as she grabbed an apple for breakfast and picked up her bag." And why are we going an hour early for school?"  
" we aren't meeting anyone, and we are going early because I have a project but if you want to wait you can take your own damn car but I figured you would appreciate the extra time with Christian." They all laughed and Dessa starts giggling, just so she won't feel left out. She was so cute.

_Meet me an hour early in the gym? I'm headed out now, told my family I was doing a project_

_Okay, beautiful. :) see you then, can't wait, be there in ten._

I smiled and got in the car. Lissa was on the phone, telling Christian she was headed in early if he wanted to come and hang out. They decided they would just go out for breakfast while they waited for school to start. When I got there Christian was already getting out of his car to open her door for her. So cute. I hugged Lissa goodbye and told her I'd see her soon before half running to the gym.

When I got there Dimitri was on the floor reading with his hair down. He looked at peace and so content... And very, very sexy. I snook up on him before kissing his cheek. He looked up shocked before meeting my lips with his. The kiss was very passionate and left me breathless.

" I'm sorry Roza,I shouldn't have done that."

" don't apologize just please, keep kissing me." My lips went back to his forcefully, my fingers tangled into his hair and he lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He slammed me against the wall and stopped for breath.

"You are so beautiful Roza." I blush. Our moment was interrupted by my phone. I sighed and answered without looking at the number.

"Rose? I miss you and I want you to come home. I want to be part of our daughter's life." Shit... It was Adrian. I stared at my phone speechless. This was the last thing I expected.


End file.
